Afterglow
by Distracted by Lemons
Summary: Azula enjoys only one thing about this wild Halloween Party, and it's not the orange glow sticks. Tyzula Week 2017. Oneshot.


**This is just shameless, shameless smut for the Tyzula Week prompt "orange."**

* * *

 **ORANGE GLOW STICKS**

* * *

"A party isn't a party without glow sticks!" chirps Ty Lee, swinging a cheap orange one around in her fawn hand.

Azula shoots her a disdainful glance. "Firstly, glow sticks are tacky. Secondly, a party is a pointless excursion of _idiots_ that I am only participating in because all of these idiots love me."

That might not be true, but Ty Lee wisely keeps her mouth shut.

Mai at last chimes in, "And they're my least favorite color too. Oh, the whole party is orange and black."

"You like black," snaps Azula.

"Those are Halloween colors," chirps Ty Lee.

"Whatever. At least it takes my mind off of how horrible and trite our group costume is."

"I love our group costume! It's the same one we had when we were in fourth grade!"

"Please keep reminding us of that," Mai says with a sigh. "I didn't vote for it."

"This is _not_ a democracy."

"Yeah, Mai. Like the song," Ty Lee says, and then she croons, " _Blossom, commander and the leader_ —"

"Oh my God," mutters Mai.

"See, Ty Lee gets it," states Azula, smirking.

Sighing again, Mai dryly says, "I'll try to be more like Ty Lee then."

"Would some enthusiasm for my marvelous plans be so bad?" mocks Azula.

If not obvious, the fifteen-year-old best friends since birth dressed up as the Powerpuff Girls for this wild Halloween party. Azula as Blossom, Mai as Buttercup, and Ty Lee as Bubbles.

"We could've just stayed home and watched the _Nightmare on Elm Street_ movies."

Azula pivots on her heel to face Mai. "If you hate this so much. Go home. I hate it too, but I'm in high school now and I'm popular now, and I'm going to this party."

"Oh, come on. Burned alive nightmare monster or… social interaction…" Mai feigns a shudder.

"Always the burned alive nightmare monster, but leave it. I would make us dress up anyway."

Mai continues to complain against her best interests, "At least we were Greek myths last year or whatever. That's classy and less cliché."

Azula as Hades, Ty Lee as Persephone, Mai as Hecate.

Ty Lee waves a bright orange glow stick between the girls and hops up and down twice.

"Let's get drinks!" she chimes, wrapping herself around Azula. Her blonde wig dips slightly in her rushed movement to cling to her secret girlfriend.

Azula ends up with Mai. Ty Lee ends up in a room of people flirting with her while she plays with orange glowsticks. She snaps one and smears it on her arms and watches it glow in the dark.

Another drink. Another drink, Ty Lee decides.

She makes haste to the kitchen and sees Azula there. Alone. They are kind of alone, albeit with guests all around.

"Do you wanna go home?" Ty Lee asks, startling Azula. She sloshes her drink on her hand and scowls. A look like that could kill, the poor alcoholic punch must be terrified. "I know you'd probably way rather be doing the _Nightmare on Elm Street_ thing. You'll still be the school's princess even if you bail early. I'll tell them we're going to like a nightclub."

"You are sweet. Disgustingly sweet, but I am mildly flattered. No. I hate these parties, but they do offer certain… possibilities. I always wanted to do certain things from the movies." She is thinking solely about sex with Ty Lee in some jock's parents' bedroom, but she refuses to say it.

She hates parties. Hates wild parties, at least.

But she likes Ty Lee.

Azula removes her uncomfortable orange wig and sets it on the counter as she walks towards Ty Lee. Her raven hair hangs loose and messy, clinging to the few knotted bobby pins. Ty Lee must admit it is a sexy sight.

Ty Lee turns around as Azula takes another step forward. And Ty Lee moves back until she hits the edge of the counter, Azula continuing forward until Ty Lee feels utterly surrounded by her. Azula's sharp nail touches under her chin and she lifts Ty Lee's face so their eyes meet.

That so rarely happens that it sends a hot chill through Ty Lee.

Her golden eyes burn at a remarkable intensity, almost with flecks of orange like a flickering flame in a Jack o' Lantern, hollow, mocking, wanting, iridescent.

Slowly, Azula leans forward until her lips touch Ty Lee's and fuck if it doesn't warm Ty Lee to her toes. They do not care that anyone might be watching. There is nothing in this world but each other. No past, no future, existing only in this moment.

Ty Lee kisses Azula harder, and Azula seems to falter a bit. She always has been the less experienced one, as much as Ty Lee would never point it out. Ty Lee's tongue flicks out to run across the seam of her lips. They taste like that vile orangey-red lipstick Ty Lee loaned her this evening. Their tongues war a feigned battle for dominance that Azula quickly wins (Ty Lee puts up no fight).

Azula lifts Ty Lee onto the counter, stepping between her legs, never breaking the kiss.

Finally, Azula pulls back so they can breathe but she continues to trail kisses along Ty Lee's jaw. Ty Lee leans forward and kisses her collarbone and she softly moans as Ty Lee tastes her skin. When they kiss again, Ty Lee feels the heat pooling in her sex. She wants her so badly that her whole body cries out.

A voice interrupts them.

It sounds like the average nervous high school boy. "Hey, Mike, those girls are uh—"

"What?" asks another boy, who must be Mike.

Azula shoots him a glare.

He blushes bright red and stammers to his friend, "N-never mind."

Azula grabs Ty Lee by the wrist.

"Take me somewhere with less people," Azula hisses, ivory skin flushed.

"Of course," Ty Lee eagerly says, as ruddy with passion as her dark secret love.

She brightly guides Azula through the halls. They try and fail to enter three locked rooms before they find one empty. Albeit, a creepy office with the ugliest orange wallpaper either girl has ever seen. Azula doubts the cobwebs are the decorative kind, but the moment Ty Lee closes the door, she does not care.

They move together and apart and together and then Azula shoves everything off of the creaky desk without any regard for the people who live here.

Their lips touch.

"Yes," Ty Lee brightly moans, kissing her. She slides her hand up Azula's leg and reaches to the white sheer tights. Azula lifts up her hips and lets Ty Lee pull the tights away. Azula removes the sexy Powerpuff Girl outfit she bought at that sketchy costume shop downtown instead of the nice one and Ty Lee repositions and begins to kiss up her thighs. She licks one long lick across her, placing a firm kiss to her clit. She swirls her tongue around it and then down. She moves up to lick, nibble and suck her secret love's clit entering her with two fingers and curling them to hit her g-spot as Ty Lee pumps; it takes only a few strokes for her to shatter.

Azula twists Ty Lee around so quickly she accidentally smashes Ty Lee's head into the lamp. It shatters, the blonde wig goes flying, and Azula starts laughing. Almost… giggling. She does not laugh like that. Ty Lee tries to figure it out.

"What?" Ty Lee whispers, batting her eyelashes. Useless in the dark, but a habit.

Azula manages to choke out, "Did you break that glowstick on you?"

Ty Lee weakly protests, "It looked pretty."

"You're glowing. You. Are. Glowing."

Ty Lee looks down at her arms and costume, at the bright orange mess now visible, and starts to giggle uncontrollably.

After that brief break, they continue, and Ty Lee leaves traces of glow stick solution all over her secret girlfriend.

 **.**

"So," said Mai in Azula's bedroom after they left the party, "you two ditched me."

"We would have invited you but you are just a drag," Azula mockingly says, reaching for her bedside table lamp.

Mai coolly laughs. "To the menage a trois, you mean?"

"That's ridiculous!" Ty Lee shrilly exclaims. "Azula and me aren't having _sex_!"

"How convincing," sarcastically mutters Mai into her favorite pillow.

Azula snaps off the light.

Mai says into the pillow, "So, Azula, are your tits glowing orange for any reason in particular?"

"You shut up," snarls the school's princess.

Mai does, but they officially know she knows.


End file.
